


You Came Back

by molstrom



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Takes place after the fight with the patriots at the high school in Season 2.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Kudos: 20





	You Came Back

It’s the night after the fight at the high school and everyone else is sleeping, but I can’t. I’m still amped up from the day, so I quietly get up and sneak outside. I’m not outside for long before I hear a sound behind me. When I turn around I see Bass closing the door behind him. He walks over to me and tucks my hair behind my ear. I look at him, furrowing my brow, as I say:  
“Why did you come back?”  
“I don’t know.”

I tilt my head and look at him without blinking. He sighs and shakes his head before saying:  
“Fine. I couldn’t let you die.”  
“Why?”  
“Couldn’t be the reason another one of Rachel’s kids died.”  
“Yeah? That it?”  
“Yeah. That’s it.”  
“Then why are you still touching me? Why are you standing even closer than you usually do?”

He drops his hand and starts to step backward, but I reach out and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him back towards me while brushing my fingers on his chest.  
“Charlotte…”  
“Why did you come back?”  
“I couldn’t let you die.”  
“Why?”  
He reaches out and puts his hand on the back of my neck before suddenly pulling me towards him. When his lips touch mine I sigh against his mouth and tighten my fingers on his collar while wrapping my other arm around his neck and pulling him closer. I tangle my fingers in his curls as I open my mouth to him and he reaches down and picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he walks towards the tree line. 

When we get into the trees he puts me down and pushes me against one before pulling away slightly and saying:  
“Charlotte, is this what you want?”  
“If it wasn’t, you’d already be bleeding on the ground.”  
He laughs and says:  
“That’s probably accurate.”  
I reach down and undo his belt and pants, kissing him as I do. He groans against my mouth when I push his pants down and wrap my fingers around his hard length, slowly jerking him off as he undoes my pants and pushes them off.

Once I’ve stepped out of my pants I pull him towards me and wrap one of my legs around his waist. As he pushes into me he lifts my other leg and slams me back against the tree. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull, hard, as he thrusts into me. He moans against my mouth and then pulls away to say:  
“Jesus, Charlotte.”  
“More, Bass. Harder, please.”

He groans and slams into me harder as I lean forward and bite his neck, hard enough to draw blood.   
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bite that hard.”  
He growls out:  
“How am I supposed to hide that from Miles?”  
“Don’t.”  
“Miles will kill me.”  
“Bass…Your cock is currently inside me. Can we not talk about my uncle right now?”  
“Good point.”

He leans in and bites the junction of my neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin as he does. When he pulls off I say:  
“Trying to mark me now?”  
“Well, you marked me. It’s only fair.”  
I smirk and say:  
“Miles is gonna be pissed.”  
“Yup.”

He reaches down and pinches my clit, growling in my ear:  
“Cum for me, Charlotte. Please.”  
I kiss him as he continues to thrust into me as my orgasm builds. When I finally orgasm, all of my muscles start to shake and I feel him release in me before he drops his forehead to my shoulder and whispers:  
“I’m sorry, Charlotte. I didn’t mean to.”  
I gently run my fingers through his hair and whisper back:  
“It’s fine, Bass. Everything’s fine.”  
“It’s not like you’re on birth control, Charlie.”  
“You’re right. But we’re fine, Bass.”

I gently tug on his hair until he lifts his head and looks at me. I put my hand on his cheek and lean in before kissing him.  
“Put your pants back on and let’s go inside.”  
He puts me down and we both put our pants back on before walking back towards the building. I reach out and take his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers.  
“Charlotte…”  
“This is what you want, isn’t it? That’s why you marked me rather than making up some lie about some whore out on the road.”  
“What about you? What do you want?”  
I shrug and say:  
“Something to live for.”

We walk into the building hand-in-hand and I pull him towards my makeshift bed before pulling him down with me and curling up with my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and whispers:  
“Are you sure about this, Charlotte?”  
“Yes. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

I’m woken up in the morning by Miles’ voice from his spot on the couch loudly exclaiming:  
“What the hell is this?”  
I open my eyes and sigh loudly before saying:  
“Two consenting adults who made a choice. Let it go, Miles.”  
“He’s old enough to be your father!”  
“Yup. I’m good with that. You can either be okay with this or not, doesn’t much matter to me.”

He sighs and says:  
“Bass, if you hurt my niece, I’ll kill ya.”  
Bass tightens his arms around me and says:  
“Understood.” 

As Miles looks away I sit up a bit and look at Bass. He tucks a chunk of my hair behind my ear and says:  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”  
I look at him for a moment and then lean down and kiss him before saying:  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”


End file.
